


That Outfit... Unf

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a costume charity benefit in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold comes too. Archie approves of his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Outfit... Unf

**Author's Note:**

> Part nine of the series

**That Outfit... Unf**

  
  
Another year, another charity benefit thrown by the Mayor. This year's theme was different nationalities. The Madam Mayor was wearing a stylish silk kimono, little Henry running around in a male version of the outfit. The Hermans were dressed as Indians, the Victoocks were dressed in African garb and the Kowalskys were dressed in what they said was Polish traditional clothes. Archie himself was dressed like a proper British gentleman. Sheriff Swann was dressed as a cowboy and argued vehemently that it was too a nationality, they were practically their own culture.  
  
Archie chuckled as he once again heard the Sheriff loudly arguing her point.  
  
“Good evening, Dr. Hopper.” A familiar voice said behind him, and Archie turned around with a smile.  
  
Then he gaped so widely that he nearly dislodged his glasses.  
  
Gold blinked at him, then smirked. “Did I startle you, doctor?”  
  
Archie managed to close his mouth and swallowed heavily. “Is that... is that a... kilt?”  
  
“Indeed. I thought it would suit me. Don't you think so?”  
  
Archie licked his suddenly dry lips. “And those are... leggings?”  
  
The pawnbroker shrugged. “I thought it best to spare people my scar, doctor. I was told there would be children present.”  
  
Archie held back a whimper. “Tight, tight leggings.”  
  
Gold smirked then lowered his voice to a whisper. “Why, doctor Hopper. Are you suddenly overcome with a passionate and overwhelming need to ravage me?”  
  
“...yes. Please make your donation now and accompany me home.”  
  
“Ah, but I have to mingle first. Wouldn't want to be rude.” Gold's smirk only turned more evil. “I'm sure you'll manage for the evening.”  
  
“You're a cruel, cruel man, Mr. Gold.”  
  
“Yes, I am well aware.”  
  
*~*  
  
As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Archie's hands were grabbing Gold's bottom, kneading the tight buttocks through the kilt.  
  
“Eager, aren't we?” he chuckled, tilting his hips into the touch. “You could hardly contain yourself during the benefit, couldn't you?”  
  
“Why do you think I avoided you?” Archie purred, hands still caressing Gold's rump. “You stayed till the very end just to spite me, didn't you?”  
  
“Ah, my dear dr. Hopper. Do you really think I'm capable of something so... _evil_?”  
  
“I think you'd have stayed even longer if you could.” Archie said, pushing him into the living room.  
  
Gold limped over to the armchair, leaning against the back of it. “Since you were so _brave_ tonight, you can now do whatever you want to me.” He thrust his backside out at the redhead, wiggling it slightly and spreading his legs enticingly.  
  
Archie plastered himself to Gold's back. “Anything?” he asked, rubbing his very interested cock against his lover's behind.  
  
“Like I said.”  
  
Archie grinned and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Gold's hips and hugged them tightly, nuzzling the shapely bottom.  
  
Gold blinked in surprise, then rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Of course that's the first thing you'd want to do.”  
  
Archie chuckled softly, then sat back. He slowly trailed his hands from the hips down the shapely legs. He paused at the shoes, untying the laces. He lifted his lover's feet to take the shoes off, as well as the socks. He kissed each ankle gently, then slid his hands up the lovely legs, fingers going under the kilt. Archie spent a few moments gripping and massaging the shapely buttocks. Then he inched his fingers upwards and grabbed the waistband of the black leggings, pulling them slowly down. Gold shifted his legs helpfully and inch by inch the beautifully muscled limbs were revealed. Archie licked his lips, staring hungrily at the pale skin, the slim ankles, the muscled calves, the attractive knees. Archie lifted the kilt and looked on, at the beautiful thighs and the round buttocks, the cleft between them teasing him with what it hid from view.  
  
Archie licked his lips again. He wedged the kilt between the belt and the shirt, then he grabbed each buttock in one hand, spreading them apart. He gazed at the puckered opening, already twitching eagerly. He rubbed a thumb just beneath it, fingernail scratching lightly.  
  
Archie leaned in and licked a broad swipe up the cleft, pressing down firmly. He repeated the action, once, twice, then stopped at the anus. He twirled his tongue around the ring of muscles, drawing each letter of the alphabet with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Gold gasped and hissed with each move, shifting his hips against the therapist's hold. Archie held on though, keeping the pelvis steady as he started pressing his tongue against the anus, the puckered flesh parting obediently for him.  
  
Archie licked his way inside, flexing his tongue against the twitching inner walls. He drove it in further, flicking it around, searching for that special little bundle of nerves. His tongue was too short to reach it, though he ought to be close because Gold begun to shudder, his gasps turning into small cries.  
  
Archie just grinned mentally and redoubled his efforts, thrusting and flicking his tongue around. After a few minutes of this, he drew back, rubbing the twitching hole with an insistent finger.  
  
“Where's the lube?” he asked, voice hoarse.  
  
Gold swallowed heavily, then gestured vaguely with his hand. “Use oil from the kitchen.”  
  
Archie nodded, then got up. “Don't move.” he patted his lover's hip.  
  
He walked to the kitchen, limping slightly due to his straining erection. He quickly searched through the cupboards, before remembering that his Trinket kept the oil in the small pantry.  
  
By the time Archie returned to the living room, Gold had managed to compose himself somewhat. He smirked at Archie, chin resting on one hand. “What took you so long?”  
  
“Couldn't find the oil.” Archie grinned sheepishly.  
  
“If you cooked more, you'd know where it is.”  
  
The redhead snorted, kneeling back in his previous spot. “Last time I tried to make you something, I ended up calling the firefighters.” He poured the oil onto his hands.  
  
“Ah yes. The Fire Marshall is quite a handsome fellow, isn't he?”  
  
Because of that remark, Archie may have jammed the first finger inside with more force than necessary.  
  
Gold jumped, grunting in slight discomfort.  
  
Archie instantly felt guilty, so he leaned forward and licked around his finger, soothing the skin. He rubbed his digit minutely back and forth in apology, kissing one buttock tenderly.  
  
Gold took a deep breath and shifted his hips, wordlessly urging him to continue.  
  
With a kiss to the second cheek, Archie obeyed, pushing the finger in to the first knuckle. He moved the digit downwards, widening the opening. He did the same upwards and to the sides, thrusting all the while. After a few minutes, Gold was loose enough for a second finger, and Archie spent a few moments just thrusting them slowly in and out. Next he scissored them, once, twice, then leaned forward, licking inside between the digits.  
  
Gold gasped, leaning harder against the armchair. He hissed when a third finger was added, groaning when they were pulled apart relentlessly. He shifted his legs, widening his stance when Archie started thrusting with the fingers. A slick hand wrapped around his hard cock, pumping it in time with the digits and Gold had to force himself to stay upright, his knees trembling madly.  
  
Archie used his free hand to open his pants and then to pour some of the oil onto his own throbbing erection. He pumped himself briefly to spread it around, then he climbed onto his feet, still thrusting. As he spread the fingers as wide as they would go, the redhead guided his cock to the opening. He gave a few final thrusts with his fingers then pulled them out, replacing the digits with his shaft.  
  
Gold groaned when the cock slid into him, hands clenching in the upholstery. He clenched his teeth with a moan when Archie started grinding his groin against his rump – not really thrusting, just pressing close then releasing, pressing close then releasing.  
  
Archie stared down at where their bodies connected. The pale buttocks were framed gorgeously by the kilt, the base of his cock peeking out between the buttocks. He pulled back slightly, watching intently as the puckered opening flexed around his retreating shaft. He pushed slowly back in, his eyes widening to better see how the ring of muscles nearly gulped it down, sucking him greedily back in.  
  
“Archie...” Gold groaned, legs shaking heavily and arms straining to keep himself standing.  
  
Archie blinked, then pressed close to his lover's back. He nosed aside the long hair and placed a single kiss to the exposed nape, his hands moving to grip Gold's hips firmly.  
  
“Hold tight.” He whispered, waiting for an answering nod before he pulled back slightly and started thrusting.  
  
Because of the angle, he couldn't pull out too far, but he compensated with a fast rhythm. He sucked and nipped on his lover's neck and nape, sucking bright red bruises onto the flushed skin.  
  
Gold groaned low in his throat, then reached down with one hand, and wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping harshly. He keened when Archie started changing the angle of his thrusts, crying out when the redhead hit his prostate.  
  
Archie tried to keep his hips steady so as not to lose that little spot, and it wasn't that long before Gold came. He really would've preferred to keep going, but his Trinket was barely managing to keep himself upright, even with his help. So the younger man gave in, thrusting a few times more into the twitching passage then let go, filling his lover with his seed.  
  
Archie panted harshly, body trembling. He transferred his hands to Gold's chest, holding him close. Slowly, carefully, he lowered them both onto the floor, his softening cock slipping out on the way.  
  
They lay cuddled together for a few minutes, silent. Then Archie chuckled wryly, taking off his fogged up glasses and pressing a kiss to Gold's lips.  
  
“For my birthday, I want you spread out on our bed, wearing just that kilt.”  
  
Gold smirked at him. “ _Just_ the kilt?”  
  
“Well... maybe a thong too.”  
  
Gold laughed softly, then pulled him close for another kiss.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:  
> A charity costume ball is being given. Mr Gold shows up wearing a kilt[admit it you wanted to find a resin to get him in one]some one finds out they have a new kink.


End file.
